You Had Me at a Slap
by AJG-moony
Summary: If you've read book three then you'll know what the title means. Just have a look, I'm not good at summaries. Rating - just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I hate formalities so here goes. About almost everything in this story is not mine. The plot is mine though and so is the idea. Characters aren't, obviously. If you're not satisfied with that then....please don't sue me!! I just want at least a very little recognition for my efforts. Heh.  
  
[N/A]  
Few corrections. Not yet an update. So hold on your horses kids! If I get enough reviews I'll do a second chapter! [N/A end]  
  
Now for our feature presentation: Awoooo, GANGlyWOLVES, 4W intertainment presents....  
  
You Had Me at a Slap By ajg_moony  
  
Normally, Draco would help his partner whenever they were arresting hoodlums but not today. Today, he just leaned on the wall of a broken down building, amused at the fight that was about to stage before him.  
  
"Señorita, you made a big mistake of coming here alone." said the largest and leader of the Mexican wizards.  
  
"Si!" chorused the other two goons who were eyeing Hermione with malice and threat.  
  
"I think we'll have fun with you first before we kill you." said the leader in a heavy Mexican accent.  
  
Draco smirked. 'They have no idea what they're getting into.' he thought as well as laughing mentally.  
  
The three wizards advanced on Hermione with their wands pointing at her and hers to them. She stepped back slowly away from them, which they took as a retreat. They attacked. Three paralyzing spells flew towards Hermione, which she easily dodged by docking, sliding and leaping. She did it so gracefully that it made her look like a ballerina on a stage with him, Draco, as the audience.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" All three wands of the enemy flew and landed on Hermione's empty hand. Of all the Aurors in the force, only she could do such feat. (Another attribute that would never just pass by Draco Malfoy)  
  
"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Three heavy thuds ended the fight. Draco then silently came out of the shadows and approached Hermione while she was body-binding the thugs.  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" he said giving her applause he would usually do after shows at the theatre. "Outstanding performance!"  
  
She gave him a bemused look, "You were watching all along?" he nodded with his usual smirk. "And you didn't help me?!!" her voice was rising but Draco wasn't fazed, instead, he was highly amused.  
  
"Uh-huh" he nodded again.  
  
"Git!" she shouted on his face then pushed him aside as she stormed out of the empty alley into the busy streets.  
  
Draco's smile was still plastered on his face even after he had the outlaws sacked and booked. It just grew wider when he started looking for his partner.  
  
"Ah." He found her in Leaky Cauldron, sitting and drinking by the bar. "The usual, Tom." He said with a nod at the bartender who quickly got his order.  
  
"Butterbeer with a shot of black fire whiskey." Tom said as he gave Draco his drink and took the sickles.  
  
While Draco was taking a sip, he felt eyes on him and looked at the source. "What?" he raised a brow at Hermione who was looking at him inquisitively.  
  
"Your not suppose to drink that while you're on duty." He just chuckled in response while she narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I'm serious."  
  
"I know." He took a gulp this time.  
  
"And you also know that you'll be out before you drown that thing down." She said matter-of-factly with a hint of worry at the end.  
  
He smiled at her, "And I also know that I have had stronger drinks and still remained focus for several hours."  
  
Hermione scowled. (a very rare thing) "Isn't that suppose to be my line?" he asked her.  
  
She rolled her eyes, finished her drink, got her cloak and went into the "Floo Room." Inside, she saw five fireplaces lined up, each marked with a number. She was walking towards Fire Place One when a hand grabbed her arm. In response her Auror instinct told her to whirl around and punch hard. 'No contact ' she thought. She backed up a bit then swung again. This time it hit something. It was Draco, he caught her punch with his right hand before it could make a mark on his smirking face.  
  
"Nice reflexes."  
  
"Ugh! Malfoy, why the hell did you sneak up on me?!!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Sneak up? I walk up to you!" he corrected.  
  
"I didn't hear you walk up to me, so basically you sneaked up on me!" She defended.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Touchy."  
  
"I am not!" she protested which only made Draco smirked at her. "Ugh! Insufferable git!!" she shouted and walked off towards the fireplace utterly frustrated.  
  
"Hog-" right before she could say her destination, Draco pulled her out of the fireplace and into his arms, kissing her passionately. After that she staggered slightly as he let his hold loose.  
  
"Remember third year? At Care for Magical Creatures?" she just blinked, obviously still overwhelmed by their little kiss. He smiled at her warmly.  
  
It took awhile before she could finally take everything in and managed to croak a small, "What?"  
  
"Back in third year. You changed me...for life."  
  
She looked at him, this time, even more confuse than usual, "I don't understand..."  
  
"Why, Hermione Granger, didn't you remember?" he smirked "You had me at a slap."  
  
[A/N]  
If you were confused with that, go watch Jerry Mguire (or was that Mcguire). Tom Cruise. You won't miss it. I never watched it though. Not much of a T.M. fan. Though I'm a fan of two other Toms, like Tom Hanks and Tom Felton. Haha. Anyway, R&R please!!! If you're still confuse, then maybe I'll add one more chap for you guys. But I MUST have reviews!!! (  
  
Until next time HP fans! Love YAH much!  
  
[A/N end] 


End file.
